


Monster Under the Bed

by sarriathmg



Series: Jason Rare Pair Challenge [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Klarion (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Digital Art, Fan Comics, First Dates, Fluff, Ice Cream, Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Winter, nsfw in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Klarion is the monster under Jason's bed. One day, in a bout of loneliness, Jason asks him out.(For Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge Prompt Meme)
Relationships: Klarion/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Rare Pair Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180256
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: JRPC Prompt Meme





	Monster Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Jason_Rare_Pair_Challenge_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Jason_Rare_Pair_Challenge_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Klarion is the monster under Jason's bed. One day, in a bout of loneliness, Jason asked him out.. 
> 
> Feel free to go wild with this. While I think witch boy klarion, hiding under Jason's bed, waiting for his opportunity to strike is hilarious, claimer can use any character if they're not vibing with Klarion.
> 
> (Use the _Next→_ link to navigate to the next slate, and turn on _show creator style_ for the intended layout)
> 
> (There will be a part 2 with NSFW)

Next →

Next →

Part 2(coming soon) →

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are very appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) \- I post NSFW and triggering art on here, only follow if you're over 18!


End file.
